Believe in Me! Believe in Love!
by Smile2788
Summary: Serena's not the average teenager that you find, she's pretty and smart but most importantly she's very disabled. So what's gonna go on next? What will happen when Darien finally admits his love towards Serena?
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello guys!  
I know, I've been terrible and I haven't finished or updated my other stories for a long time but, I've been very busy lately with school and other things. But I've written this story for a long time, but I never knew what people will think of this story. But I hope everyone that reads this story will like it! ;) I don't mind any criticism, so feel free to review!!!!  
Enjoy!  
Take care!  
Love,  
Smile


	2. How it all starts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon I just like the characters too much not to use them! So please don't sue me!

"Hey Serena you need any help?" Serena Tsukino turned around and smiled at her best friend Mina Aino. "Nope I'll be fine! I'm going to go to my locker see you in a bit!" Serena replied while walking to her locker. Mina looked at her best friend slash cousin and smiled.

Serena Usagi Tsukino seems like a average 16 year old teenage girl with two meatball on top of her head, but she wasn't that simple she was very unique not only because of her charming smile and bubbly personality but because she walks with crutches. Yep that's it she's a disable she was disabled when she was five, she was involved in a car crash and she literally paralyzed her lower body. All the doctors told Serena's parents that she will never walk again but she surprised everyone when she was seven she started walking using crutches and since then she has become an expert. She runs down the corridors like every other student and does everything else everyone does. Yes it is true she can't do some things but she doesn't let these things get to her she looks over them. Even though Serena maybe different in some ways she is very fortunate to have a loving family consisting of her older brother Sammy and her parents.

Not only that, Serena has very supportive friends they are always there for her and will never let her down.

"Hey! Sere!" Serena looked up and saw her friends Lita, Amy and Raye standing in front of her.

"Hey Guys! Wassup? AH!!! Oops" Serena asked while dropping her books again she always does that it's the consequence of not cleaning her locker.

Lita kneeled now to pick her books up while shaking her head.

"Seriously Meatball head u are going to kill yourself soon if you don't clean that locker of yours!" Raye said.

"Shh! Don't call me that Raye! Just because I like my hairstyle it doesn't mean anything!!!"

Amy and Lita just looked at each other and shook their heads it has become an everyday thing for Raye and Serena to fight with each other.

Serena then stuck her tongue at Raye and continued to get her books. Serena then turned around and looked at her three friends with a sheepish smile.

"Is it my turn?" Raye asked.

"Well to my knowledge it's your turn to take my wonderful books besides we're both in the same English class you have to help me if you don't help me no one would and I'm not capable and you wouldn't want me to be late for class would you??? If…" "Fine! Serena! I noe it's my turn I'll carry your books then ok!" Raye cried cutting Serena off. You see they have a roster to who has to carry Serena's books not that they care it's just fair and it's easier especially when someone are in the same class as Serena.

"I must go and get ready for Chemistry I'll talk to you guys later." Amy said while walking away. "Hey wait up! I'll go to and get ready for Home Economics!" Lita said following Amy. Lita's the tomboy and cook of the group, Amy was the brain of the group always getting As and A pluses, Raye was the fiery one of the group always sticking up for everyone, Mina well she was the um…how would you describe her the fashion designer and the love expert she's had so many boyfriends, all her friends have lost count as for Serena she's the most valuable one of the group all her friends are always very protective of her but they always allow her to do what she wishes, Serena keeps everyone happy all the time and is always talkative and will always be there for you.

As for boyfriends, they all have one except, Serena yep isn't it strange even Amy the nerd of the group has a boyfriend her boyfriend Greg is great! Perfect match with Amy always getting A pluses and is smart, Raye even though she's got a terrible temper she's got Chad she doesn't show it but she really loves him and cares for him, Although Mina has had so dozens of boyfriends at the moment she only has her eyes for Andrew, Lita has Ken her boyfriend just like her very active they love playing tennis together and just running around and last but not least Serena well she has had a few boyfriends but they never last. Guess her prince charming hasn't arrived. No one may like her at the moment but she does have her eyes for a particular person Darien Mamoru Chiba. They are friends but they always fight the girl's knew Serena likes Darien and personally they all think Darien likes Serena too otherwise he wouldn't even bother fighting with her but he just doesn't know how to express himself. Now back to the story.

Raye struggled to carry both her books and Serena's books she secretly cursed Chad for not being there for her when she needed him most.

"Damn Chad where is he! When I need him!" Raye complained.  
Serena shook her head and chuckled. "Raye what do you think he is your boyfriend or slave really?"

"Well he's my boyfriend yes that's the whole point boyfriends are suppose to be here for their girlfriends when they need them the most!!!!" Raye kept cursing and complaining Serena just ignored her till they got to their classroom.

Raye and Serena sat down in the middle of the back row; Serena kept looking at the door subconsciously looking for a particular guy with black hair and dark blue eyes.

Raye placed her arm on Serena's shoulder.

"Why don't you make it even more obvious that you're waiting for him!" Raye said with a smirk on her face. "What I'm not looking for him I'm just looking for you to see if Chad was gonna be here!" Serena said defensively. Raye rolled her eyes.

"Sure Sere do you think I'll believe you?!?"

"I don't care if you believe it or…." Serena stopped half way when Darien and Chad walked in the classroom together. Chad turned and saw Raye and walked to sit next to her leaving Darien to sit with Serena.

"Why me! Why do I have to sit with you Meatball Head!" Darien said looking at Serena.

"Excuse me Mr. Chiba I don't particularly like sitting next to you if you like you can go and sit next to Beryl I'm sure she'll like that!" Serena said while glaring at Darien.

"As much as I hate sitting next to you I'll rather sit here than next to that witch!" Darien said while giving Beryl a quick look before faking a sick look.

Beryl Ponder the school slut, she's slept with 70 of the guys in her year level and was now into Darien but Darien never showed any interest in her but she still doesn't get the message and tries to get close to Darien.

"Raye can I borrow your rubber? I can't find mi…" Serena looked at Darien before finishing her sentence "Don't worry I've got it!"

"Darien Chiba! How come you have my rubber!!!" Serena yelled.

"Easy I just took it." Darien said with an innocent smile.

"Don't give me that look! Didn't your mother teach you not to steal or people's things before asking?" Serena continued.  
Darien's eyes flicked with hurt and sorrow before throwing the rubber back at Serena.

'Crap! I said the wrong thing!' Serena thought inside.

You see Darien's parents died in a car crash when Darien was only 8 and he's suffered amnesia since then his aunty and uncle brought him up like their own son.

"Um…err…you can use my rubber if you really need to…" Serena said with a sheepish smile.

"No it's alright I'll manage!" Darien said coldly.

Serena looked down sadly. She knew she said the wrong thing but she didn't know what to say.

They kept working in silence.

"Hey Serena! You doing anything this weekend?" Jerome asked.

Serena turned around and smiled at him.

"Nope why?"

"I'm having a party you coming?" he asked with a smile.

"Mmm…dunno depends who's going and stuff"

"I'll tell you the details when it's closer!"

"Sure!"  
Serena turned around and kept working.

"You gonna go?" Darien asked without looking at Serena.

Serena looked at Darien surprisingly.

"Um dunno depends you?"

"Maybe…"

Serena just nodded and kept working till she found her rubber missing again she turned around and saw Darien using it. She smiled to herself it was kind of a silent make up if Darien would talk or use her things it meant things were okay.

The bell finally rang after two hours of torture as Serena would describe it.

"Sorry Sere! Chad said he has to show me something really important. I don't think I can help you carry your books, do you think you could get someone else too!" Raye said giving Serena a wink she knew Raye was trying to give Darien and her a chance.

"I do?" Chad asked. Raye gave him a death look. "Oh yeah that CD you wanted I'll give it you!" Raye smiled "Sure! See you at the normal place in a tic!" Not giving Serena a chance to say anything Raye and Chad walked away.

Serena turned around to see if she could ask anyone to carry her books suddenly Darien picked up her books and started walking.

"Hey what are you doing!!! Hey!!!" Serena yelled running after Darien.

"Do you want to stay there for the rest of your life! Hurry up!" Darien said without looking at Serena.  
Serena just smiled.  
To many they would describe Darien as something dark and cold he didn't talk much and seldom smiled or laugh. But to Serena she knew Darien had a warm side that he didn't let may see the only his very close friends would know.

They walked in silence before Serena nearly bumped into a younger year level student. "I'm so SORRY! You okay?" Serena asked caringly. The little guy smiled shyly at Serena as nodded before running away.

Darien stood their silently smiling to himself, it was true and he knew it himself that he's very cold to many but to Serena she seems too vulnerable to be so cruel and cold to her she was like the opposite to him she was always happy and was always there to make others happy. He knew he had something for Serena but was it love? Or was it just a strange feeling and didn't know he wanted to make sure that it was true before making a move on her. Also he didn't know what the others would say he was being selfish but he did care about how other looked at him because others has always looked at him differently because his aunty and uncle brought him up.

"How clumsy can you get Meatball Head!" he said with a smirk. Serena turned around and stuck her tongue at him.

"No where near as clumsy as you are! Humph!"

"Whatever Meatball Head whatever!"  
Serena walked a little faster and deliberately kicked him on the foot.

"WHAT was that for!!" Darien said chasing after Serena.

Serena just ran away but to no avail Darien was too fast.

"You will die when my hands are free!" Darien threatened.  
Serena just laughed and stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey Mina could open my locker for me please!"

"Sere! You forgot your keys again!!!" Mina asked.

"Well not really, it's just easy you see and I can't be stuffed and um well you noe the rest!" Serena said with a charming smile that not many people could resist.

"Would you hurry up Meatball Head!!! For Goodness Sake!" Darien said impatiently.

Serena turned around and smiled shyly at Darien.

"Oops sorry! I totally forgot about you!" Serena explained while getting her books from Darien.

"So you should be!" He said while walking away from them.

"Hey Sere things seems to be going good between you guys!!!" Mina exclaimed.

"Shhh!!! What if he hears keep your voice down!" Serena cried anxiously.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy and excited for you! Soooo what happened?" Mina asked excitedly.

"The same nothing happened but I kinda said the wrong thing at the wrong time…I said something about his parents." Serena said a little disappointed.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure he'll understand besides you didn't mean it you just said the wrong thing at the wrong time." Mina replied with a smile. Serena just gave Mina a small smile.

'I guess Mina is right he didn't really say or yell at me he just well I donno! Why does he have all this control over me!' Serena thought as she looked away.

"Sere don't think bout it lets go and sit down while I go and get Andrew to get you some food." Mina asked.

"Sure!!! FOOD!!!" Serena replied with a big smile on her face. Serena could never say no to food.

Serena and Mina walked to the area that they normally hang around and they sat down. Then out of nowhere some one jumped right in front of Serena scaring the crap out of her.

"ARH!!!" Serena screamed she hated flying objects.

"Hahahahaha you're even scared of that!!!"  
Serena turned around and looked at Darien.

"DARIEN CHIBA!!! Can't you act normal for once and stop scaring me!!!" Serena yelled.

"It's really hard to resist not doing that especially when it's so fun!!!" Darien replied in between laughs.

"I HATE YOU!!! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!" Serena yelled before walking away to sit next to Amy.

"Same here!!!" Darien replied with a smirk. 'I don't really want to scare you but I you look really cute when you're mad. When did that cute come from? But she is cute when she's mad, that's a fact.'

"Darien do you noe teasing is the most childish way of expressing that you like someone but don't noe how to express it." Mina said looking at Darien with a smirk.

"And why would you be telling me this? You're not trying to tell me that I like Serena!" Andrew walked behind Mina and placed his arms around Mina.

"That is exactly what Mina's trying to tell you! I personally think that too! I mean you constantly tease Serena for no particular reason." Andrew said.

"WHAT!!! NO WAY!!!" Serena and Darien yelled at the same time.

"I would never go out with Darien!!!" Serena yelled while giving Darien death looks.

"Meatball head I think you've got it wrong. I'm the one that doesn't want to go out with you!" Darien screamed equally as loud.

"Sure whatever I won't be surprised to see you two pashing each other anytime soon." Lita joined in while walking towards the group hand in hand with Ken.

Serena and Darien glared at each other before sitting down and talking with the others. They occasionally gave each other death looks but didn't really talk to each other.

"Hey Meatball Head what do I have?" Darien asked.

"Humph! Why would I know what you have!" Serena replied with a glare.

"Cuz you're in 80 of my classes which is so sad!!!"

"I know I have Math is that enough now get lost!"

"Fine Meatball Head fine! Be moody! You sure it's not that time of the month?"

Serena gave Darien a You-Better-Shut-Up look. "Oki sorry maybe that was a little too far." Darien said with a smile. Serena gave Darien a skeptical look before giving him a smile.

Everyone else looked at the two and smiled they knew that some day soon they'd be together.

"Mina! Give me a call tonight! You too Raye!" Serena yelled as Raye and Mina walked away. The day finally ended Serena packed her books and rushed to the school gate trying her best not to drop her school bag, which was hard for her. When she got there Darien was already standing there waiting for his aunty to pick him up. Darien looked at Serena as she her hair blew in the wind while Serena ran up to the front gate.

"You look like you've been running Meatball Head!" Darien commented as Serena was trying to wipe her sweat with her hand.

"Well why don't you try carrying my bag and walking on crutches the same time idiot!!!" Serena yelled.

"Yeh yeah yeh whatever here maybe this would work better." Darien gave Serena a tissue. Serena looked at the tissue in Darien's hand then at him before taking it.

'He's not that bad when there's only me and him he is pretty sensitive and caring.'

Serena mumbled thanks before giving Darien a smile.

Darien was going to say something offensive but decided not to.

They sat next to each other silently. Even though they didn't talk it was already enough for Serena she loved the moments when they didn't argue they just sat next to each other enjoying each other's company.  
Suddenly a car drove up and beeped at them. Serena looked up and saw her brother Sammy sitting in the car waving at her. Serena waved back and gave Sammy a big smile.

"I'm going talk laters!" Serena turned around and said to Darien with a smile.

"Sure you gonna be on MSN tonite?" He asked also giving Serena a smile.

"Yep as usual!"

"Whatever I'll be on anyway bye."

"Oki then bye!!!" Serena said before getting into the car.

No one really knew about this except for the girls but Darien and Serena talked on MSN literally every night and when it's on MSN Darien isn't that much of a jerk.

"Hey sis how was school today?" Sammy asked. Sammy has always been very protective of Serena because of her disability but he would always force Serena to be as independent and as she can. Sammy is 4 years older than Serena and is currently studying Medicine at Uni.

"Normal the same really so tired! I've got a Math test this Friday!!!" Serena wailed.

"What were u expecting Sere! You're in Yr 11!!! When I was in Yr 11 …" Although he was only a few years older than Serena he was much more mature and father like.

"Yes bro yes I noe yep I noe you were very hard working yes but come on give me a break!!!"  
Sammy just looked at Serena and shook his head nothing would ever change this girl.

Serena lived in a nice two-storey house, because it is difficult for Serena to go up stairs her room and Sammy's room was down stairs while the study and the guest room was upstairs. Sammy's room was suppose to be the study but he didn't want Serena to feel left out so he decided to have his room next to Serena to make it fair. He really loved Serena and would do anything for her and vice versa Serena and Sammy were very close they could sit in each other's bedrooms all night just talking.

"Bro!!! I'm soon hungry! Is there any food?" Serena asked while walking to the fridge. Sammy laughed. "Isn't there any ice-cream in the fridge I thought I saw some not so long ago." Being the petite 5'3 Serena was it was very easy for anyone to stand behind her and look a head. Serena turned around and smiled sheepishly at Sammy. "You're not trying to tell me you finished that carton already! I only brought that last week!" Sammy groaned.  
Serena laughed nervously. "Well … I was kind of bored and um well um erm I was kinda hungry so…"

"Sure Sere sure! Whatever you say whatever you say but never come complaining to me if you gain weight and look like a pig! Oops what am I saying you already look like a pig! Hahahahhaha!" Sammy said before he took off he knew Serena was throw something at him.

"ARG! You're soo annoying you're just jealous that I can keep all I want and keep my figure not like you! You have to spend hours in the gym just to make yourself look presentable! Hahahahahaha!" Now it was Sammy that glared at Serena.

Serena walked to her bedroom got change and turned her computer on. 'Will Darien be online?'

AN: Please Note when sentences are like this it means they are talking on the phone or on MSN thanks! Hope you enjoy the story

Beep

Hey Meatball Head

Hi Jerk!

Wow that's original!

I could say the same to you! HUMPH!

Okay sorry you done math homework?

I just got home but I will soon why?

Just asking cause you never do your work till the last minute

That is so not true!

Sure whatever!  
That is how the conversation goes on every night in fact that is what happens most days at school.


	3. Jealousy

Chapter Two Jealousy 

"Morning Sere!" Amy and Lita greeted Serena as she walked to her locker, which was next to theirs.

"Hey! Morning!" Serena said with a bright smile.

"Hey Serena!" Serena turned around and saw Jerome smiling at her.

"Hey Jero! Wassup?"

"Nothing much we've got English so I thought I'll give you a hand" He said with a smile.

"You sure but I thought I was Raye's turn cuz she's in my English class?" Serene asked.

"I don't think she'll be helping you I saw her walking to Chad's locker just before."

"AGAIN! She ditched me! Arg! She's gonna die when I get my hands around her neck!" Serena threatened making Amy, Lita and Jerome laugh.

"Sure! Sere you always say that but as soon as Raye offers you an ice-cream cone you won't remember a thing!" Lita said.

"Trust me I'll kill her this time!" Serena said trying to look determined.

"So we going don't want to be late for you know we've got Ms. Brown." Jerome interrupted.

"Oh yes please but are you sure? Cuz I'll get Amy or Lita to carry my books"

"Yep that's fine I can take them" Amy suggested.

"Nah it's cool we're in the same class after that anyway besides I'm sure some one's waiting for you!" Jerome said wiggling his eyebrows and looking behind Amy.

Amy turned around and saw Greg waiting for her, she blushed before excusing herself.

"I better go too… Um Sere you'll be fine?" Lita said as she walked to Ken.

"Yep I'll be fine…they're so lucky to have boyfriends! I wish I had one too!" Serena complained while handing her books to Jerome.

"You know you've got lots of opportunities if you wanted."

Serena turned around and looked at Jerome and saw that he was very serious suddenly Serena felt something that she didn't really want to feel. 'Mina said Jerome likes me but…'

Darien walked past and saw Serena and Jerome staring at each other. 'What are they doing?' He felt jealously but he didn't know why.

"Stop day dreaming! Meatball Head!" Darien yelled.

Serena snapped out of the trance and looked at him.

"SHUT UP! Jerk!" Serena walked up to Darien and started to run after him and trying to hit him with her crutches.

Serena ran into class gave Ms. Brown an apologetic nod before sitting next to Raye. Jerome came up and placed Serena's books in front of her. "Thanks! Jero!"

Darien then walked up next to Serena. Jerome and Darien looked at each other who was going to sit next to Serena?

"Um…" Jerome looked at Serena. Serena didn't know what to do she looked at Darien then back at Jerome.

"Hey Darien why don't you sit over here next to Chad!" Raye said with a smile.

Darien looked up at Raye then forced a smile before sitting next to Chad. Jerome gave Darien a smile before sitting down next to Serena. Serena mouthed thanks to Raye.

"No prob! Told you girl that they like you!" Raye whispered in Serena's ear.

Serena blushed.

"NOWAY! Keep your voice down!" Serena hissed.

"Is everything okay?" Jerome asked.

Serena smiled. "Yep!"

Darien looked at Serena and saw her giving Jerome a smile that he thought is was only for him. 'Why do I feel like this! I feel so so so jealous! I want to sit next to Serena! Not this idiot Jerome!' Then Darien heard Serena laughing at something Jerome said. 'I have to say something! To Serena!'

"Hey Meatball Head you done your Math homework?" Darien asked.

Serena turned around and gave Darien a smile before replying.

"Yup! I do my homework on time not like you!" Serena said sticking her tongue at Darien.

"Sure Meatball Heat sure!"

"SHUT UP! Stop calling me that! I like my hairstyle! Humph!" Serena said while turning around.

'Damn! I shouldn't have said that'

"Hey don't worry I like your hairstyle it's very unique!" Jerome said giving Serena a pat on the shoulder.

Serena blushed slightly and gave Jerome a smile.

The class went on like till the bell went.

Serena let out a sigh that she didn't know she held.

"Tired?" Jerome asked.

"Just a little and it's all because of you!"

"Me? Why me?"

"You lent me Initial D! And I was watching that till really late last night!"

Darien's head shot up and looked at Serena and Jerome talking intimately. 'why are they so close I didn't know they were so close!'

"Hey I didn't make you besides you insisted that you wanted to watch it"

"So it's still your fault!" Serena said sticking her tongue at him.

"Okay sorry it's my fault!"

"Of course it's your fault!"

Serena and Jerome looked at each other and laughed.  
Darien couldn't stand it anymore he had to get out of the room.

"Hey Dar…" Raye stopped half way. "Chad where did Darien go I was going to get him to take Serena's books while we went to the canteen."  
Serena turned around and saw Darien's seat empty. 'Weird he was here a few seconds a go?'

"Don't worry Raye I'll carry Serena's books if you like."

"But you carried my books before! Raye it's your turn would you stop making other people do your job!" Serena said trying to give Raye a stern look but failed when Raye gave her a puppy look.

"But if I don't make other people take your books I won't be able to go to the canteen for and so what do you want? I'll buy it for you!"

"Fine! Raye I want two chocolate doughnuts and two ice-creams and…"

"Serena you're gonna weigh 300 pounds if you eat like that!" Chad said with a smile.

"Chad what are you talking bout she already weighs 400 pounds! Hahaha!" They all laughed leaving Serena blushing like mad.

"RAYE!" Before Serena could hit Chad and Raye they ran away leaving Jerome standing there carrying her books and laughing and Serena.

"I'm don't weigh that much!" Serena complained starting to walk to her locker.

"I didn't say anything! You're not mad are you?" Jerome said following Serena.  
Serena just looked back and stuck her tongue at Jerome.

Serena had to talk to a teacher and she saw Darien walking along the corridor

"Hey Darien! You seen Mr. Humphrey?" Serena asked with a smile.

Darien gave Serena a cold look then shook his head and continued walking.

'What's the matter with him? We were talking before but now he's acting all cool?'

Serena was going to call him again but he kept walking away. 'What's the matter with me why did I ignore her? I actually want to talk to her but…'

Serena talked to Mr. Humphrey and walked back to her locker when she heard a very high-pitched girls voice.

"Soooo Daaarrrrien! Are you free this weekend?" Serena looked up and saw Beryl literally throwing herself at Darien along with her friend Anne.

Darien tried pulling Beryl away from him but with no avail.

"I'm busy this weekend Beryl I've got to go…"  
Beryl linked arms with Darien "But you don't have to work and you don't have to go to school soooo why not why don't we go to the movies together this weekend!" Beryl said trying to act cute which was hard because she was pretty slutty her skirt was so short you could see her thong if u kneeled a little lower.

Serena could feel herself becoming jealous that this bitch was so intimate with Darien.

"Hey Darien! I need your help can you please help me!" Serena asked with a smile.

Darien released Beryl's arm and walked to Serena.

"Sure you need help with your books right?" Darien asked.

"Yep thanks for helping!" Serena replied trying not to laugh.

They walked of together leaving Beryl scowling.

"Hey Beryl that bitch stole him off you" Anne hissed evilly.

"SHUT UP! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Beryl yelled.

'You Bitch Serena! Darien will be mine no matter what! Just you wait!'

"….Thanks for saving me before…" Darien said with a small smile.

Serena looked up and gave Darien a weird look.

"What I said thank you!"

"Nothing I just thought you were…don't worry I wasn't going to save you but I just walked past so I thought I'll be nice." Serena replied with a big smile.

"Well thanks for being so nice to me!" Darien said sarcastically.


	4. Party Time!

Chapter Three. Party Time! 

The next day at lunch.

"Hey Serena!" Jerome said while walking towards Serena.

"Hey Jero what's up?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Nothing much I was going to invite you guys to my birthday party this Saturday, 7 pm at my place."

"YAY! Party!" Mina exclaimed.

"Finally! I've been waiting for someone to have a party for ages!" Lita said with a grin.

"You guys all coming?" Jerome asked looking at Serena.

Darien kept quiet and looked at Serena.

"Count me in!" Mina said.

"Me 2!" Lita followed.

"Me 3! Include Chad too!" Raye yelled.

"Hey Jero don't forget Amy and me!" Greg cried.

"Cool! What bout you Serena?" Jerome asked anxiously.

Serena gave Darien a quick look.

"Um I donno…"

"Oh come on! Sere! You have to come!" Mina pleaded.

"But I donno what to wear!" Serena complained.

"It's no big party you can where whatever you want doesn't matter!" Jerome said his eyes full of hope.

"Besides Sere we can go shopping together it's not a issue!"

"But…Oh alright I'll go but I need someone to come and pick me up if that's okay? Cuz Sammy's going out this weekend."

"I…" Jerome was in the middle of his sentence when Andrew cut him off.

"Hey Dare why don't you give Serena a lift?"

Darien gave Serena a look then Andrew a look.

"But I'm not sure if I'm going to go to the party or not…"

"Why not it's not like your gonna do anything special!" Andrew said.

"Yeh but still… Fine I'll go and I'll pick you up at six thirty" Darien said looking at Serena.

"Sure…" Serena replied not sure if it was good to go to the party.

"Well that's all set then! Let's go shopping tonight!" Raye said excitedly.

The girls went shopping and after hours of deciding they finally made up their minds to what they were going to wear on Saturday.

Amy brought a dark blue leather skirt with a matching jacket she also brought a boob tube to wear inside.

"You sure about this guys? Don't you think it's too showy?" Amy asked not so sure.

"I think you look gorgeous!" Mina exclaimed.

"Me too! I'm sure Greg's gonna like what your wearing!" Raye said with a smirk.  
Amy blushed.

"Okay then…"

Lita brought a nice pair of green pants she also brought a boob tube to go with her pants.

"Lita isn't that top too showy?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking of that too!" Lita exclaimed.

"Nah! I think it looks good!" Raye replied giving Lita a wink of approval.

"I like it too!" Serena added.

Raye she chose a red mini skirt and a black slinglet to go with it.

"Do you think silver's better or black?" Raye asked.

"Mmm…. I think black looks pretty good!" Serena said.

"Yeh stick with black" Mina said.

Mina brought an orange skirt that had slits on the edge she also brought a yellow boob tube to go with it.

"I was going to buy red but I like yellow more do you guys think it looks okay?" Mina asked.

"I think yellow suits you more!" Lita suggested.

"Me too!" Raye added.

And last was Serena it took the girls a long time to persuade her into buying and wearing what they chose for her.

They chose a white mini skirt along with a baby pink tube top that showed off her nice stomach.

"I seriously think this is way too showy!" Serena complained.

"Not at all I mean look at Amy even she's wearing what she's wearing! If that even makes sense!" Mina said.

"But I look so weird in what I'm wearing and walking around with crutches…" Serena said looking down.  
Serena was pretty confident most of the time but some times she just can't help but see that she is different from the others. No matter how normal she tried to be she was also going to be different.

The girls looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Hey girl! You look great what are you talking about! Besides you know that Jerome is after you and you know pretty damn well that Darien likes you too he just doesn't know how to express himself give him sometime!" Mina said while giving Serena a pat on the shoulder.

"That's right! You have to be confident!" Raye said giving Serena a big smile.

"Yep! Your no different from us!" Lita chirped.

"Exactly! You just need confidence!" Amy said.

Serena looked up at her friends and gave them a big smile she was very grateful that her friends were always there for her and that they will always support her.

Saturday Night

"Hey Serena! Andrew's here for me! I'll meet you at the party!" Mina yelled as she ran towards the door.

"Oh! Do I have to wait for Darien I'm so nervous! You sure I look okay! It's not too showy?" Serena asked nervously.

"Sere! Relax you look great just relax!" Mina said encouragingly.

"But…"

"Don't worry! Relax!"

"Okay…you better go! See ya later at the party!"

"Okay remember you look great!" Mina said as she opened the door.

Andrew stood at the door wearing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. Andrew looked at Mina and was lost of words.

"Um…"

"What does that mean? I look really bad?" Mina teased Andrew.

Andrew broke out of his trance and smiled at Mina.

"It means you look great!" Andrew said taking Mina's hand into his own.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Serena said walking up to them.

"You look great too!" Andrew with a smile.

"Sure Andrew! I noe Mina's the best in your eyes!"  
They laughed.

"Andy we better go!"

"Oh do you guys have to go! Andrew can you just take me there!" Serena wailed.

"Nope cuz we've got Darien to pick you up! He's probably gonna arrive any minute we'll meet you there!" Andrew said as they started walking to their car.

"But…" Serena started but it was too late they had already left.

Serena sighed.

'What should I say to him when he comes? What if he thinks I look crap? What if he oh I donno' Serena had all these question going around in her head.

Suddenly the bell went.

'Oh crap! What should I say? Hello! How are you? NO! That's gay! Hey Wassup? But…oh stuff it!'

Serena took a deep breath before opening the door. As soon as she opened the door she saw Darien standing there looking hotter than ever! He was wearing black slacks along with a black dress shirt.

Darien and Serena stared into each other's eyes with out saying anything. It seemed like forever before being someone said something.

Darien cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um…you ready to go?" Darien asked.

Serena blushed slightly before nodding.

"Okay then…" Darien started turning around.

'Oh my god why is my heart thumping like mad!' Darien asked himself.

'Because she's so bloody hot!' his sub conscious self said.

'Shut up! I didn't ask you! I wont like her! I can't like her!' Darien starting to argue with himself.

'Darien was so hot when I opened the door!' Serena thought.

"Arg! Where's my bag!" Serena cried running back into the house.

Darien turned around and smiled at Serena.

'Always so clumsy!'

Serena ran back out with her bag before running to Darien and his car, but she slipped. Serena closed her eyes preparing to fall but she never did, she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

Serena opened her eyes and stared into Darien's dark blue eyes.

"You okay?" Darien asked.

Serena blushed then nodded.

"We better go then." Darien said turning around.  
Darien felt himself going red to but tried to hide it.

The drive to Jerome's house was quiet Darien and Serena occasionally gave each other a look but didn't say anything.

Jerome's House

"Serena!"  
Serena turned around and saw the girls running up to her.

"Hey guys!" Serena greeted them walking away from Darien.

"Serena! You're here I thought you weren't coming!" Jerome said walking up to Serena.

Serena turned around and smiled brightly at Jerome.

"JERO!" Serena squealed.  
Jerome smiled and gave Serena a friendly hug.

Darien's face darkened he didn't' know why but he wanted to throw Jerome away from Serena.

"You look great today Sere!" Jerome said with a grin.

Serena looked down and blushed.

"Thanks…"

"Told ya Sere!" Mina exclaimed.

Serena continued to blush.

"Amy! Didn't you say you wanted a drink?" Serena asked trying to distract the other.

Amy looked up.

"I did?"

Serena walked up to Amy and pulled her away.

"Yes you did! Sorry Greg need to steal Amy for a sec!" Serena said as she walked away with Amy.

The others laughed.

"Thanks Ames I needed to get away from the others." Serena said sheepishly.

"Don't worry I know how you feel! So what do you think of Jerome?" Amy said with a smile.

Serena blushed slightly.

"A friend…"

"Just a as a friend? You sure?"

"Yep he's really nice and stuff but you noe I only like…"

Amy smiled and gave Serena a pat on the shoulder.

"So what would you like to drink? Fruit punch?" Serena asked.

"I'll just have orange juice if they have any?"

"Here Ames!" Serena said handing Amy her drink while getting herself a can of coke.

Suddenly someone tickled Serena her from behind.

Serena nearly dropped her can of coke and fall behind but someone catch her. Jerome started laughing.

"JERO!" Serena screamed.

"I didn't mean to make you fall!" Jerome said trying to act innocent.

Serena ran after him but slipped.

"ARH!" Serena fell over.  
Jerome ran back to Serena.

"I'm soooo sorry! You okay? I didn't mean to make you fall? You wanna go to the doctor? Do you need a bandage?" Jerome asked in a very serious voice.

"I'm okay I just grazed my knee."

"Sere! You okay?" Mina screamed as she ran towards Serena.

Serena tried standing up but she couldn't find her crutches. Jerome helped lift Serena up and handed her crutches.

"Yeh I'm okay don't worry."

"If Sammy knows he'll kill me! Here come and sit down you sure your okay?" Mina asked.

"Yeh don't worry I'm fine really! Don't worry bout Sammy I'll explain it to him that it was an accident anyway" Serena explained with a smile.

"You sure? Sere" Raye asked.

"I'll get Ken to take you to the hospital if you like!" Lita said.

"Yeh I'll take you!" Ken offered with a smile.

"Do you want me to have a look?" Amy said.

Darien didn't know what was going on but he walked up to Serena and saw her knee bleeding. 'What happened to Serena?' Darien looked at Jerome and clenched his fist.

"Guys! Don't worry I'm fine! Really I'm perfectly fine I just fell over I do it all the time anyway!" Serena said.

"I'm soooo SORRY! Serena I really didn't mean to do that! I didn't mean to make you fall it was just an accident I didn't mean to…" Jerome started apologizing.

"Don't worry Jero I'm fine really it doesn't hurt I just need a bandage then I'll be fine!" Serena said with an assuring smile.

"You sure?" Jerome asked warily.

"Yep now since you did this to me be a gentleman and help me sit down and get my a bandage."

"Sure!" Jerome said while helping Serena.

Everyone else just smiled and went back to partying.

Serena walked past Darien smiling at him but instead he just looked away.

'Wonder what's the matter?'

Jerome helped Serena to sit down on the couch while he went to get her the first aid box. Darien walked into the lounge room. Serena turned around and smiled at Darien.

"Hey Darien…"

Darien didn't even look at her he just continued to walk past.

'What did I do this time! Idiot!' Serena thought angrily.

Ring Ring Serena's mobile phone rang but it was in her bag. She tried getting it without standing up but it was to far away.

"Arg!"

Then someone came up and got Serena's bag for her.

"Just ask for someone to get it for you!" Darien said sternly.

Serena frowned and snatched her bag from Darien and glared at him. Darien just sat down across from Serena.

Serena picked her phone up and answered it.

Hello?

Hey Sis! You need someone to take you home?

Sammy! Nah I'll get someone to take me home don't worry

Sure?

Yep!

Okay but give me a call if you need someone to take you home kay?

Oki dokie talk laterz bye!

Bye Sis!

"You need someone to take you home?" Darien asked looking away.

"What does it have to do with you!" Serena snapped.

"I was just being nice! You don't have to snap at me!" Darien yelled back.

"Me snapping at you! You're the one who was ignoring me before! And making rude comments about me! I ignored you but you kept doing it!" Serena yelled.

Darien didn't know what to say.

"… Serena…look I'm sorry I was in a bad mood so I… didn't want to talk to anyone…" Darien said slowly looking at Serena.

Serena looked at Darien and saw that he was sincere. She forced a smile and then nodded.

"Sorry Sere took so long! I couldn't find the first aid box and then I had to go looking for it after that I had to go get you a bandage…" Jerome said as he walked to Serena.

"Don't worry bout it Jero thanks for helping me" Serena said with a smile.

Darien stood up and walked away before going he mumbled something very quietly but Serena heard it.

"I'll take you home at 11:30…"

Serena turned around to say something but he'd already left.

"Is everything okay Serena?" Jerome asked.

"Huh? Sorry I'm okay I was just daydreaming" Serena said sheepishly.

"Oh okay… All done you feel better now?"

"Yep! Thanks sorry for making you worry about me…"  
Jerome sat a little closer to Serena and put her hand into his and looked into Serena's eyes.

"You really scared me when you feel over I would've never forgiven myself if anything happened to you…you're too important to me…" Jerome said his eyes never leaving Serena's.

"Serena I know this is really weird but I…"

Serena's eyes widened she didn't know what to say she really liked Jerome as a friend or even a brother but nothing else really.

"Ah! I'm thirsty I'm gonna go and get a drink why don't we talk bout this laterz? Serena said quickly trying to change the topic.

"Um…sure… Serena I want you to know that I'm prepared to wait till it's the right time…" Jerome said as Serena stood up and walked outside to the other girls.

"Hey Sere! You feeling okay now?" Mina squealed as the girls approached her.

"Yeh…" Serena said.

"You don't sound so good wanna talk bout it?" Lita suggested.

Serena nodded.

"Why don't we find a quiet place so we can sit down and talk." Amy said while pointing to a quiet spot under a tree.

"Good idea Ames!" Raye said as they walked to that place.

"Now spill Sere!" Mina said excitedly.

Serena sighed.

"Jerome kinda just told me that he liked me…"

"WHAT!" All the girls gasped.

"Shhh! I noe guys I noe! But you know I only like Darien and I'm not planning to go out with Jero he's a great friend and he'll probably a great boyfriend but not to me…" Serena said with a sigh.

"But seriously Sere Jero's a pretty decent guy if you ask me don't you think Mina?" Raye asked.

"I agree! I mean true that Darien and you make a great couple but you and Jerome make a cute couple too why don't you give him a chance I mean it never hurts to try!"

"I noe…but I just don't like him that way if you know what I mean he's a friend and nothing else it's just like Ames would you ever go out with Andrew?"  
Amy blushed and shook her head.

"Of course not! He's just a friend!" Amy explained.

"Exactly I just don't like him that way…" Serena sighed again.

"I think Serena's right there's no point in going out with someone you don't really like cuz in the end you'll end up hurting both yourself and the other person." Lita said giving Serena an assuring smile.

"True we'll what ever your want to do we'll always support you!" Mina said giving Serena a pat.

Serena smiled gratefully.

"Thanks guys I think I'll tell Jerome that I won't like him and that I only want to be friends with him."

All her friends just smiled and gave her a hug.

The party finally ended at around eleven.

"Serena do you need a lift?" Raye asked.

"Nah don't worry Darien said he'll give me a lift" Serena said with a smile.

"REALLY!" Mina yelled.

"Yes! Mina calm down no need to be so excited!"

The guys walked up to the girls and were ready to take them home.

"Serena would you like me…" Jerome started but Serena stopped him.

"No thanks Darien's gonna take me home." Serena said with a smile.

Jerome looked at Darien.

Darien nodded.

"Yeh I'm taking her home just thought I'll be nice since I drove her here I might as well drive her home."

"Oh…Okay then I hope you had a great time…" Jerome said disappointedly.

"I had a great time I'm sure everyone else had a great time too," Serena said with a smile.

"Yep your party was great Jero!" Lita exclaimed.

"Agreed it was great!" Raye said.

Jerome smiled at them and thanked them before they left.

Serena went into Darien's car and sat down quietly no one talked but Darien broke the ice.

"How's your knee?"

Serena looked at Darien and smiled.

"Its okay just stings a little"

Darien nodded.

"Jerome asked you out didn't he?" Darien asked not looking at Serena.

Serena was shocked she didn't know that everyone else knew about it.

"Um…I…um…donno if you would call it asking out but…he said he likes me…we'll um kinda…" Serena said blushing.

"Oh…" Was the only thing Darien said.

"What do you think…"

Serena didn't know what to say.

Serena shook her head.

Darien didn't say anything he just nodded; the rest of the drive was in silence.

Serena secretly smiled she didn't know what it meant but she was happy that at least Darien cared and he asked, it was enough.


End file.
